


Home for Christmas

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Theo is a little bit of a grinch, boys being soft, it’s cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Mason’s boyfriends are stuck outside of Beacon Hills due to snowfall, Mason is ready to spend Christmas by himself. But Christmas Eve is all about miracles...
Relationships: Brett Talbot/Theo Raeken/Mason Hewitt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xSophie2x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/gifts).



> For Sophie, who made me some truly amazing art that inspired this. Merry Christmas!

Mason taps one finger against the emptied glass, a pout forming as the bartender shakes his head. He just wants another one of the pretty blue drinks, just a third to end the night. With a sigh, he grabs a handful of tequila-infused gummies from the bag in his lap and pops them into his mouth. With a noise of disapproval, the bartender hurries I’ve and slides a glass of water in front of him. “Drink up, buttercup.”

“You’re the best, Kevin.” Mason drags the glass closer and before he can pick it up, the bartender slides a plastic straw inside. “Thanks!” His face splits into a grin for a moment. It wobbles unsteadily and his expression falls within seconds. “Theo always gives me straws when-“

“When you’re drunk, I know.” Kevin finishes with a fond chuckle. “Christmas Eve must be a bitch without them.”

“Stupid Iowa and Lori’s fiancé,” Mason grumbles. He tries not to sound too bitter, but he knows he can’t hide how he feels. It’s supposed to be his first Christmas with Theo and Brett, but the two are both out of town and the airports have snowed them both in. They aren’t going to be back in town until the day after Christmas at the earliest. He definitely didn’t cry when they’d called him the night before. Or fallen asleep wrapped up in their clothes as he bawled. No, not at all.

Now he’s sitting at the bar wishing there was another liquid marijuana in front of him and more gummies in his lap. He’d finished the majority of the bag on his own and now he’s down to the last handful, pouring down at it. It was supposed to be a surprise for Theo and Brett. Mason’s pretty sure he can make more when he’s sobered up. He just has to go out and buy the tequila.

As he opens his mouth to ask if the liquor store might still be open, Kevin shoots a look of relief over his shoulder. “He’s had two and however fucking gummies were in that bag. I cut him off,” the bartender says to the shadow looming over Mason’s shoulder. A cold hand covers his hand, the scent of honeysuckle flooding his nose. Mason lets out a pitiful whine, leaning his head against the arm of the stranger.

“Hey, pretty boy.” A familiar voice whispers, warm breath tickling his ear. He can smell the cigarette smoke and wrinkles his nose, turning his head to look up at molten silver eyes. “Thought I’d find you here.”

“Brett...?” He barely dares to breathe the name and his boyfriend smiles, pecking him on the nose.

“Sorry I’m late.” Brett murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He pulls out a couple of crinkled bills, tossing them on the countertop. “Thanks, Kevin. I’ll take him from here. Will his car be fine to leave for the night?”

“Might get snowed in, but no one will fuck with it. Get him home, he looks like he’s going to cry again.” The bartender chuckles. Mason guzzles down half the water and flips him off. Brett’s fingers curl around his arm and he gets up, leaning instantly into Brett’s warm hold.

“This is real?” Mason asks quietly.

“I hope so. If we’re both hallucinating, it’s a problem.” Brett says against the top of his head. “Come on, sweetheart. Let me get you home.”

“How did you get back? You were snowed in at the cabin in Washington...” Mason starts. Brett nods his head and wraps an arm around his shoulders, guiding him to the door.

“Yep. I packed my stuff after I got off the phone with Theo and found out he wasn’t going to be home either. So I jogged through the blizzard until I got to a truck stop and found someone willing to take me to the nearest bus station. From there, I took a few buses until I found a rental car place still open.” He says, leading Mason around the side of the building. A sleek red corvette is waiting, a car that Mason knows Brett has been dreaming about for the last few years. “So, I picked this beauty and drove straight here to get to you. And when you weren’t at home, I called around and someone said you were probably moping at the bar.”

“Brett...” Mason’s voice wavers and he blinks back tears, looking up at his boyfriend.

“I know, baby boy.” Brett whispers. He brings up one hand, tenderly brushing his thumb along Mason’s cheek. “I’m sorry I wasn’t home sooner. Let’s go home now and get you warmed up and fed, okay? Have you eaten today?”

“Not since breakfast...” Mason admits in a small voice. Brett hums in disapproval, but he doesn’t complain. He simply unlocks the car door and guides Mason inside, kneeling down to buckle him in. “I’m not a child,” he whines.

“I just want to take care of you.” Brett pecks him on the lips before pulling back, walking around the front of the car. He shrugs off his leather jacket as he climbs into the driver’s seat, offering it to Mason. He can’t help but breathe in deeply as he holds it to his face, taking in the scent of honeysuckle and cigarettes. “Miss me that much?” Brett chuckles. Flushing, Mason bites down on his lip and nods. The car purrs to life and he sinks lower into the leather bucket seat, closing his eyes.

“Two weeks is a long time to be gone.” Mason says. “How are Lori and Ty?”

“They’re good. Lori sends her love and a ton of gifts and homemade food. Don’t worry, I disposed of it at one of the last bus stops I was at.” Brett says with a chuckle. A warm hand slips around Mason’s and he squeezes tight, lacing their fingers together.

“I won’t tell her you said that.” Mason grins, lifting his hand up and kissing his knuckles. “You really came home for me?”

“Our first Christmas, baby boy. I couldn’t miss out on that. I didn’t want you here on your own.” Mason opens his eyes to find Brett softly looking at him, pure love in his gaze. He definitely doesn’t get misty eyed.

“Keep your eyes on the road, we’re going to wreck.” He sniffs. The werewolf lets out a laugh and turns his gaze back to the road, rubbing his thumb against Mason’s wrist. The rest of the ride is silent, but Mason doesn’t mind. How could he be anything less than thrilled now that Brett is at his side again?

Brett eases into the driveway beside his own car, blocking Theo’s truck in. Mason doesn’t wait for Brett to come around and get him, throwing open the door and scrambling from the car. All he wants to do is get inside and strip down to pajamas and cuddle Brett. As he takes the first step onto the fresh snow, the Christmas lights come on and his breath catches. “No...” he says, chin wobbling. Brett tips his head, amusement crinkling in his eyes as he’s bathed in soft blue lights.

“What?” He asks, sounding far too smug.

Mason doesn’t wait for an answer, hurrying for the front door. He slips and slides across the walk to the house, but he somehow manages not to completely bust his ass. Throwing open the door, his gaze first falls on the pair of white converse resting on the shelf and the scent of cinnamon and ginger tickle his nose. He kicks off his shoes and continues running, stumbling into the kitchen. His favorite mug is being set down on the counter, filled to the brim with hot chocolate and marshmallows. “Surprise.” Theo says, green eyes dancing with mirth.

“You’re home!” Mason exclaims, throwing himself forward. Theo catches him with a soft grunt and he hides his face against the chimera’s throat, breath hitching. “You’re home.” He digs his fingers against Theo’s shoulder blades, sniffling.

“Drove to a different city and got the first flight home. Brett picked me up at the airport and we came in together.” Theo says, kissing the top of his head. “You’ve gone on and on about Christmas for the past few months, Mase. We couldn’t let you celebrate all by yourself.”

“See, he didn’t react that way when I picked him up.” Brett says from behind them. Before Mason can turn, he’s being sandwiched between his boyfriends and they share a kiss over his shoulder. “House smells great, babe.” It does. The scent of ginger is stronger now and he finally takes notice of the array of baking good across the countertop. There are sugar cookies cooling on a plate, already covered in sprinkles and a layer of white frosting. Gingerbread cookies are sitting on top of the oven and there are three steaming mugs of hot chocolate lined up.

“You did all of this?” Mason asks. The tips of Theo’s ears turn pink and the chimera shuffles back with a noncommittal shrug.

“You said Christmas was supposed to be special. Baked goods and spiked eggnog and shit.”

“And shit,” Brett snorts with a shake of his head. He squeezes Mason once before letting go, retrieving a mug of hot chocolate. “He even queued up sad Christmas movies for you to watch.”

“Those are my favorite,” Mason says dumbly.

“You’re the only person I know that likes to cry on Christmas.” Theo says, rolling his eyes. “I don’t see the point of watching depressing movies.”

“Fuck you,” Mason sniffs and wipes at his eyes.

“Maybe later.” Brett winks over his mug. “There’s still a few hours before it’s actually Christmas. Anything can happen.”

“Mason is not fucking me while we watch sad Christmas movies.” Theo growls, flashing his eyes. Mason’s stomach does a little swoop and Brett laughs, nudging a mug into his hands.

“I think he likes that idea,” the werewolf purrs.

“I just like the idea of fucking Theo,” Mason says sharply. He immediately turns red and Theo raises a brow, reaching for his own mug.

“Tell me more.” The chimera grins.

“Fuck off. You can both go back across the US, I take it back. I’d rather celebrate the holidays alone.” Mason grumbles, sipping at his drink. He bites back a moan as chocolate floods his mouth, carrying a hint of cinnamon.

“Lies.” Brett chuckles. “Come on, human. Let’s get changed into comfortable clothes and we can all snuggle up on the couch.”

“I hate you both.” Mason says, shuffling toward the living room. He sets down his mug and heads back to the bedroom, stripping down as he goes.

He smirks to himself as he hears the other two scramble down the hall, slipping into a pair of Theo’s sweatpants and one of Brett’s shirts. They growl in unison and Brett steps forward, dragging his nose along Mason’s throat while Theo blocks him in from behind. “Fuck. You smell so good,” Brett rumbles, delivering a bite that makes Mason’s knees go weak. Theo anchors him so he can’t escape, peppering kisses down the back of his neck. Mason wants it so badly.

It takes all of his willpower to put his hands up on Brett’s chest and tip his head back to look up into those molten eyes. “Brett...” He says softly. His boyfriend immediately gives him attention and Theo pauses in his ministrations, waiting. “I can’t believe I’m saying this...” he begins, exhaling sharply.

“But you want to wait.” Theo finishes. Mason bites down on his lip and Brett immediately hooks a finger under his chin, holding his gaze.

“Hey. We’ve got all the time in the world.” He whispers. “Hot chocolate and cookies and the movies first.” Brett smiles fondly. “Besides, we should sober you up first. I want you to fully enjoy every second that you’re screaming my name.” He winks.

“Isn’t Theo going to be screaming mine?” Mason asks with a cheeky grin. The chimera huffs a laugh and bites down on the lobe of his ear, tugging gently before he steps back. He misses his warmth instantly and Brett walks to their closet, crouching down.

“Help him strip back down, Theo.” Brett says over his shoulder, pulling out a couple of bags. Mason and his boyfriend share a confused look but do as told, waiting for Brett and the colorful bags he brings over. Mason waits for the nod of approval before he pulls out the wrapping paper, breath catching in his throat. “Like it?”

“They’re beautiful.” Mason rubs his fingers along the fabric, admiring how soft and silken his pajamas are. Theo pulls out a matching set, frowning at the red that’s covered in white snowflakes, trees, and reindeer. “You got us matching pajamas?” Mason asks, unable to hide his glee. Theo scowls at him, but there’s no real malice behind it. He’s never been a fan of matching clothes.

“Well, you told us before that your parents always gifted you pajamas on Christmas Eve. I thought we could all match while we watch our movies.” Brett offers a sheepish grin. “Don’t worry, Theo. No one will ever have to know.”

“Fight me,” the chimera mutters under his breath.

“You’ve been hanging around Liam too much.” Mason laughs, kissing him on the cheek.

“Try them on.” Brett encourages. Mason doesn’t waste another second, wrapping himself in the soft material. Theo mutters complaints the whole time, but there’s a smile playing at the corners of his lips. They fit perfectly. Mason looks down and then at Theo and Brett, his smile widening. The patterns across their chests are a little bit different, the arrangements of snowflakes and reinforce and trees all in a different order. He wraps Brett in a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek. “You like them?”

“They’re perfect.” Mason says, grinning.

“The hot chocolate is getting cold.” Theo says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Spoilsport.” Brett grins and reaches out, swatting him on the ass. Theo’s eyes flash yellow in warning and Mason can’t help but giggle. This is everything he’d wanted and more. As he follows his boyfriends back to the living room, Theo grabs the remote while Brett drags Mason onto the couch. He settles back against his chest and pulls out his phone, sneaking a picture as Theo turns around. “Nice one,” Brett chuckles.

“Post that on social media and I’m gone.” Theo says with no real bite. As soon as he sits down, Mason wraps his arms around him and plants a kiss on his cheek, snapping another picture. “Worst boyfriend.” Theo mutters.

“The best,” Mason corrects. Theo turns, catching his mouth in a slow kiss that makes Mason’s toes curl. He relaxes just long enough for Theo to free the phone from his fingers and his jaw goes slack. “Hey!”

“You’ll get it back after the movies.” Theo says, tossing it to the other end of the couch. He leans back into Mason’s chest and he slides his hands over Theo’s heart, exhaling shakily. 

“You okay?” Brett asks softly from behind him.

“I just...” Mason swallows hard, trying to take it all in. He looks at the stockings hanging over the fireplace, each filled to the brim with candy canes hanging over the lip of each. They’re bathed in the soft glow of the Christmas tree lights where there are gifts piled up. A year ago, he wouldn’t have imagined this. He couldn’t have pictured being in a relationship with two men that he loves more than anything and sharing a home with them. It’s everything he’s ever wanted and never knew that he needed until now. “I’m really glad you made it home for Christmas.” He whispers, trying not to sound too choked up.

“Me too.” Brett kisses the back of his head. “Love you, Mason. You too, grinch.”

“Asshole.” Theo says causing Mason to laugh. The chimera snuggles back into him, turning his head so bright green eyes meet Mason’s again. “I love you. Not the jolly green giant though.”

“Merry Christmas,” Mason whispers with a fond laugh. “I love you both.” He’s never felt so content, wrapped up between the two. Of course, peace never lasts for long.

Brett slips his fingers around Mason and he has no warning before they dig into Theo’s sides. The chimera goes taught for a moment, a strained noise spilling between his lips, before he starts to squirm. Mason joins in, helping hold Theo captive as Brett mercilessly tickles him. He writhes and gasps, laughter spilling from his lips, and Mason’s never heard such a beautiful sound. It’s rare when they can get Theo laughing like this, but it makes it all the more special.

“Stop!” Theo wheezes, digging his elbow back against the couch as he tries to gain leverage to get away. “Mason!” He cries out. It’s not quite the way he’d imagined Theo screaming his name that night, but right now? He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
